Wanted You More
by mrsbrittanyagron
Summary: a simple Faberry fanfic! very dark in the beginning well see what happens!
1. Chapter 1

Wanted You More—Chapter One

"You were singing that song to Finn and only Finn right?" Quinn asked me as I trembled I couldn't possibly tell her the truth. I love Finn I will always love Finn but I will never be in love with him. I fell in love with Quinn when we found out she was pregnant in sophomore year, for some reason when I seen her walls come down and she wasn't the same bitchy Quinn we all knew before. Everyone would argue with me that I could never because of how much I fought for Finn, but the truth is I only fought for him because I knew I couldn't be with the one I wanted to be with Quinn Fabray. She's so perfect to me! I just don't understand I never would say I am a lesbian; I am not attracted to other girls, just Quinn Fabray, my feelings stared off slow in sophomore year. Junior year killed me, when I had to be happy for her to be with Sam and I was with Finn, the summer was easy I never seen her so it didn't break my heart as much. Quickly I snapped out of my daze " hm.. yes of course Quinn I don't know who else I could be singing for?" I reply quickly and walk away.  
Later on that day, although I am excited that we won regionals my heart is feeling empty to lie to the girl I love… its heart breaking. I heard my cell phone chime. It's from Quinn. Rachel Berry act cool.

Quinn: Hey, are you okay? You seemed a little off today, is something upsetting you?  
Me: Definitely not, I am fine I promise. _  
_Quinn: Well okay don't say I never asked.  
Me:

I don't know how I am supposed to finish this year, without her being with Finn it's not making me happy. I need a prayer. My favorite duet I have sung so far has been I feel pretty/unpretty it's an amazing song but I was happier about being able to sing with Quinn who really doesn't get enough credit for her voice.

I hardly doubt I will be able to sleep tonight when I do sleep I dream about her then I wake up crying so yes lately I'm not like myself I just wish she could want me too, I could make her so much happier than anyone else if she just gave me a chance, why Quinn why? And I can't tell anyone because everyone will think I am crazy. I need to sleep. I am going to write her a letter and when I am ready I will give it to her.

Dear Quinn,

I know you would probably never expect me to write you a letter or even talk to you all that much, and I know I am with Finn which hurt you but the truth is I was never happy with him, I don't know how I am supposed to explain this in a way that wont make things incredibly awkward? Fine Quinn, I am in love with you! I have been in love with you since sophomore year I know your probably just gonna laugh at me but I admire how much you grown since then! I mean you went through rough things and came out stronger I admire that about you! I wish you could be happy and with me you would be! Anyways I'm not gonna leave you long note you just needed to know, I understand if you never want to talk to me again.

Sincerely,  
Rachel B. Berry

That is it Berry grow some courage and put in her locker you already know what the outcome will be! I thought to myself. The next day at school I had my headphones on listening to my ipod playing Wanted you More by Lady Antebellum.

_My heart was open  
Exposed and hoping  
For you to lay it on the line  
But in the end it seemed  
There was no room for me  
Still I tried, to change your mind._

Well the note is in her locker, my life is done now. And with that I walked into the choir room, I thought I'd be okay until I got home until my phone went off, I looked it's from Quinn.

Quinn : We Need to talk.


	2. Chapter 2

Wanted you More – Chapter 2

QUINN ALREADY READ THE LETTER WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO SAY TO HER? OMG KILL ME NOW! Okay act cool berry!

Me: What is wrong Quinn?  
Quinn: Berry don't even try to pretend you don't know.  
Me: the letter?  
Quinn: what letter?  
Me: never mind  
Quinn: what aren't you telling me?  
Me: Nothing, what did I do though?  
Quinn: you didn't invite me to your party on Friday!  
Me: it's not my party it's Puck's party  
Quinn: well everyone is saying it's your party, berry quit changing the subject! What is this letter you're talking about?  
Me: you will see Quinn, you will see soon okay? I got to go though my dads are expecting me! Bye Quinn.  
Quinn: RACHEL

I ran for the door I wasn't waiting for her to read it while I was there or go to her locker while I was in the building no way. I lied to her twice today, it kills me to be like that to her. I am kind of expecting a very hateful text from her shortly about the letter and with that at least I can feel better about myself at least she knows. *ding ding* my phone it's probably her to confirm she got my letter and she wants out of my life for good. I can't check it now I don't know what to expect. * ding ding* my phone again. I get up to check it hesitantly, apparently she sent three messages! This is it time for me to find out I'm stupid for loving her!

Quinn: Rachel, okay when you said a letter I didn't expect this! I love you a lot but I don't think it was appropriate for you to tell me this now! You know how much I have been though these years! I am glad we have become friends but I cannot be with you Rachel I think it'd be best if we had some space from each other for a while not forever but just for a while it's quite awkward now, I'm here for you, you know that! But what really did you expect me to say? Yes Rachel im in love with you too? We've been really good friends and I don't want to lose that! I am sorry!

Rachel : Okay Quinn I understand you need your space and I'll respect that! I never wanted to make you feel uncomfortable.

Quinn wanted to send a reply back badly she could tell she hurt Rachel enough already.

Rachel ended up crying herself to sleep that night and finally fell asleep at 6 am so she didn't go to school the next day! Everyone noticed that she was missing mainly the noticed there was no loud voice rambling off!

*ding ding* My cell phone again it's becoming a curse I don't want it anymore! But I check it anyway

Kurt: You weren't at school today everyone is freaking out! Are you okay?  
Rachel : did Quinn say anything?  
Kurt: no why?  
Rachel: no reason, I got to go okay?

I have to go to school tomorrow I have no choice, people will start to expect something sooner or later, I just got to avoid Quinn at all costs, that is a must! Go to bed Rachel Berry! We need to find you some healing songs ! but who am I kidding of course I will cry myself to sleep like normal!


	3. Chapter 3

Wanted You More – Chapter 3

I wake up normally precisely at 6:oo am well today since im depressed it was 7:25 am , to feel more like me I get in my normal routine except the workout routine I woke up too late, I try and pick an outfit that will feel more like me but unfortunately I just can't to do the super short skirt today, Rachel Berry is wearing pants! I walk up to the school everything seems to be fine, I am alone I know but it's better that way when I don't have to explain it to anyone. Everyone was ignoring me so it was okay but then I see her standing by the school doors with Santana, do I say hi? No she said give her space walk right past her and don't you cry, look strong!

I was fine until I went pass the doors immediate bawling; this is going to be a lot harder then it looks. I kept walking then I heard *ding ding* my phone who could it be now, who really wants to play with my feelings? The name? Quinn.

Quinn: I am sorry you know this is hard for me too! I just I can't right now.

I couldn't even reply to her it hurts to much to say it's okay Quinn like it's not okay and I don't know if it ever will be! I haven't been able to eat at all I keep wondering was it worth telling her or should have I kept it to myself? I don't even know anymore if I would have not told her I probably would regret it, she will come to me when she's ready. Even if it will take a year I will be there for her I can't stand to see her get hurt by another douchebag! I swear I could pull a Santana and pull out my inner snix! I walk into the biology room, we always sit together but I wonder where she is going to sit now? When I look she's still sitting at our desk and flashes me a small smile I say very lightly "hi" she just smiles again, that smile all I want to do is kiss her but I can't so I just edge my way farther away from her as I possibly can we get handed our assignments normally we work together but I can't now so I am just gonna sit here and do my work, but it's so hard to concentrate when she looks so cute confused, I could help but keep your boundaries Rachel Berry, boundaries. Bell rings, I feel excited because now I can get away and it wont hurt me as much now. As I am about to leave I hear " Rachel" my heart skips a beat I know that voice so well. I stop but don't turn around , so she walks in front of me, stay calm Berry!

"Rachel, is it okay if I text you tonight I would like to have a talk with you, if it's okay?" she asks me so flawlessly. I have to remain cool! "um sure Quinn, whatever you need" I say and then walk away. I don't even know how to react that could be a bad thing or a good thing I'm so uncertain now she is so unpredictable!

I get home still anxious she never told me a time, I just have to wait for the chime! I decide to practice my next song for glee club! Which is Because of You by Kelly Clarkson! I get half way through when I hear the *ding ding* my heart skips a beat! I look at the phone : Quinn.

Quinn : Rachel, are you there?  
Me: yes , hi Quinn.  
Quinn: how are you?  
Me: I could be better, what about you?  
Quinn: listen Rachel I know, its hard but I think we could try being friends again I mean if its okay with you? I don't want to see you sad but you can't pull that I am in love with you stuff okay? But I miss us being able to talk to each other I know it's been two days only but it feels like forever, like when you walked right by me when I was talking with Santana that hurt me, I know you were doing what I asked but still!  
Me: okay.  
Quinn: just okay? I pour out all that and okay?  
Me: what else do you want me to say Quinn?  
Quinn: I don't know.  
Me: well what do you want to talk about?  
Quinn: what are you doing?  
me: laying in bed talking to you, what about you?  
Quinn: the same! But I should get ready for bed tho rach, I am sorry ill see you tomorrow okay?  
Me: okay, goodnight Quinn.


	4. Chapter 4

Wanted you More chapter 4-

I wake up feeling a hell of a lot better as of lately, I wake and I hear a *ding ding* , my phone I check the name : Finn, kind of disappointing I wanted it to be Quinn to be quite honest.  
Finn: hey rach, I know you've been distant lately but I want you to know I am here for you! And what ever you need!  
Me: uhm, im sorry this is awkward because I can't be with you anymore!  
Finn: you're not even going to break up to me to my face?  
Me: Finn you must have known its been over with us for a while!  
Finn: what? No is there someone else? Are you really leaving me for someone else?  
Me: what? Finn no. I am not breaking up with you for someone else, I am breaking up with you because I don't think I have the same feelings for you anymore and I don't want you hanging on to that, we have grown too much to stay together. I am sorry I think its for the best!

I waited for a mean reply, but shockingly enough nothing came so I just got ready for school like normal, at least it's Friday and tomorrow is the weekend I don't have to see anyone I can stay in bed if want to! When I walked towards the school Quinn was standing there and she had a huge smile on her face! "Hey Rach" she said to me. I love the way she says my name it so perfect! "Hey Quinn ´I reply. She asks me " do you want to hang out this weekend? Watch a movie or something?" my heart skipped a beat. "uhm sure Quinn, you can come over tonight if you want tomorrow evening" she got the biggest smile on her face! "I'll see you then Berry" she said and walked away.

What have I done, what if I can't we haven't been close to each other for a long time. You're gonna have to learn to keep your cool berry if you want her to remain your life, you must be nice and not act all crazy! School flew by so quickly mainly because today was a half day before I ran into Quinn again I went home! I got started on my biology homework so when Quinn comes over tomorrow I give her all my attention. It's raining outside, kind of depressing. But it is fall so it would rain almost every day in Lima, Ohio.

*ding ding* my phone who could that be? Quinn.

Quinn: hey Rach, I am looking forward to tomorrow what time should I come by?  
Rachel : whenever, my dads are going out after 5 then they'll be gone for two days, so any time after 5 sounds good to me.  
Quinn: so you're going to be alone all weekend?  
Me: yes, but I am used to it! No worries!  
Quinn: well I will stay as long as you want me too!  
Me: that's kind of you Quinn what movie do you want to watch tomorrow?  
Quinn: can we watch a really good horror movie? Maybe Paranormal Activity?  
Me: uhm sure Quinn, whatever you want! I'll see you tomorrow okay?  
Quinn: yep see ya Berry!

With that my heart flailed I don't know how I am supposed be alone with Quinn in my room watching a horror movie? I am terrified I will just want to jump in her arms to calm me down, but I don't know how I will be able to control myself… Berry you can not screw this up, you need to keep her in your life! Figure it out! Maybe watch the movie tonight so your prepared for tomorrow. What are you thinking Berry, you can't watch it now you will be up all night, you need to look great for Quinn tomorrow, she can't think you were up all night! My head hurts, could you please stop arguing with yourself. You need to sleep Berry, no matter how much you get distracted with your sleep.  
*ding ding*  
I go check my phone the name : Quinn.  
Quinn: goodnight Berry, see you tomorrow.  
I couldn't even reply, maybe if I don't reply she will think I'm sleeping, hopefully. Berry you need to sleep. Tomorrow will be difficult enough.


	5. Chapter 5

Wanted You More- Chapter 5

Quinn POV

I wonder what today is going be like with Rachel? I mean should I be worried? I highly doubt she would try something after I told her I don't like her that way. I know it broke her heart but I couldn't possibly tell her the truth I can't have people thinking I like girls, yes I have some feelings for Rachel but is it enough to be with her? I don't know I need to investigate that. I already lost so much in my life if I do come out and say I like Rachel and everyone disowns me, I mean I know Santana wont she would probably thank the lesbian lord. If I am going to do this I need to make sure it is 100% the right thing. Anyway Quinn get your head in the game. Rachel is going to be home alone tonight you are going to invite yourself over for a sleepover, it will make your friendship grow stronger and you can investigate your feelings a little bit more. Detective Fabray I like the sound of that. I look at the clock 4:30pm okay Quinn you got to go to Berry's house now. Ill just send her a quick text to tell her I am going to leave now.

Me: Hey Rach, just getting ready to leave now. See you soon.  
Almost instantly I heard my phone go off. *ding ding* I check my phone Rachel  
Rachel : great! Can't wait! See you soon!

After a quick 20 minute drive to Rachel's I arrive, I step out of my car and walk towards the trunk and grab my bag. Then walk to her door and ring the doorbell. Five seconds later the door opens with Rachel standing in front of me with an almost shocked look on her face.  
"everything okay?" I ask her  
"why do you have bags?"  
"I thought I would keep you company tonight seeing as your dads are out of town and you have this big house to yourself, I also thought it'd be fun and good for our friendship"  
"uhm okay well come on in" she said to me. I honestly thought her mouth was gonna snap from smiling so big. This is my first time being in Rachel's house alone… I mean we came here for the party last year, where everyone got drunk, not a lot of good memories but now that I am in here alone I noticed her house is full of antique center pieces and unique paintings, gay men always have the best taste on those kind of things!  
"Quinn, you coming" her voiced snapped me out of my daze very quickly.  
"hmm, uhm yeah, sorry" she looked at me funny as if she was trying to analyze what was running through my head. I hope I didn't make anything to obvious at least we don't have to talk during the movie that is something I can relax about!  
" Do you want to eat now or after or maybe during the movie?" she asked. She is cute I will admit that.  
" I am actually not that hungry right now, Rachel. Thank you though, I had a late lunch" she just looked at me and nodded and smiled. I followed her into her room I had never been in here yet. It wasn't as girly as my bedroom but it was very Rachel-esque type of room. A large mirror, perfectly placed brushes, make up, etc. I go and place my stuff by her bed I turned around and she was gone. I took the opportunity to take a look around her bedroom. Near her bed were all her dance trophies and singing trophies from the time she was 3 months old. I can't believe she still has that one out! There must be at least 50 trophies and ribbons here. I think we definitely underestimate Rachel Berry, no I somewhat feel bad! All those times I picked on her and drew pornographic pictures of her on the bathroom walls. My heart is a little bit broken now. I guess Rachel isn't that bad. I felt the air behind me shift I turned around and there she was watching me.  
"nice trophies" I said.  
she just looked at me and smiled. "let's start the movie" she said. I nodded and headed towards to the bed and sat in one corner she joined me looking very hesitant . I wonder if damaged her and hurt her badly and now she is afraid to be around me? Should I say something? If I do it could only make matters worse. I will just sit her looking oblivious to what is going on or how awkward the situation is. She ended up finally joining me on the bed not super close to me but she could have sat father I kind of wish she was closer. Maybe I really do like her? It still is soon to tell. Maybe I just think I do because she's the first friend that I could tell anything too without being judged. Ill have to wait and see. The movie is starting, I hope it isn't too scary I don't know what I would do if I got so scared.

We get half way through the movie and I am kinda of getting scared but I wont show I just glance over at Rachel briefly and she is like major freaked out. Okay Quinn you need to help her just go and sit closer to her and hold her hand there is nothing wrong with that. I move over a little closer to her. Rachel doesn't look at me but I can see her staring at me through the corner of her eye, probably wondering what I am doing. I grab her hand, she quickly pulled it away, so I reached for it again this time she didn't pull away but she was watching my every move.  
"Thanks for having me over" I said.  
"Uhm, your welcome Quinn, it's nice to have someone come spend sometime with me, I don't get a lot of visitors" she said.  
okay my heart is officially ripped in two. Why do I feel this way? I am so confused by these feelings. I know a way I could get it straightened out, if I kiss her I will know. But if I kiss her I could cause more problems for her, break her heart more. Maybe I should just talk to her.  
"Rachel" she turned and looked at me. Okay Quinn you need to ask her.  
"can I ask you something? " she just sat there and nodded. "it's about the letter" her mouth nearly dropped on the floor.  
"How long did you know?" I asked  
"How long did I know what?" she said  
"That you were in love with me?" she looked down at the bed for about 2 mins.  
" Since you were pregnant" she said in barely a whisper.  
I am shocked that long why didn't she say anything to me before?  
"Why did you wait until now to tell me?"  
"Because I was fighting my self, I couldn't admit it too myself, I mean I was with Finn and I thought I was happy but I wasn't Quinn I couldn't bear it anymore. Anytime you looked happy I just wanted to come up to you and be proud of you."  
that is the kindest thing anyone has ever said to me I have no idea what to do now. I just kept listening to her rambling but not really paying attention she so cute but she needs to stop talking. Somehow I just started leaning towards her, she is pretty much crying now. That is it I just kissed her. Her lips tasted like vanilla strawberry lip gloss, with no surprise she kissed me back. After about a minute I pulled away, and I just looked at her.  
"what was that?" she said.

I think I saw tears in her eyes, I just wanted to console her. What did I just do?


	6. Chapter 6

Wanted You More- Chapter 6

I got up quickly, as I was about to leave the room, I felt Lea's hand on my arm. "Quinn Fabray, you are not leaving my room until you tell me what the hell was that!" I looked at her what am I really supposed to say? That yes Rachel I have feelings for you too, well at least I think I do! Can I really tell her, get her hopes up and then crush her because even if I liked her I couldn't be out with her, like that. Maybe tonight wasn't such a good thing. But I have to think what do I say to her, she is in her on a mission attitude, I cannot get out of it. " you looked so sad I wanted to make you feel better" I said. "then why not just hug me Quinn, why kiss me? Seriously you know how it would affect me, do you have feelings for me?" she looked like she was ready to cry. I felt so bad I screwed things up majorly.  
"Rachel, I can't do this I need to go home" as I go to turn away I heard Rachel starting to sob and all I wanted to do was kiss away her tears, why can't I stop being such a coward!  
"Quinn, please no! please come on we need to talk about this" her words are almost slurred together from crying. I can't leave. I cannot leave her. She is right we do need to talk. But how much can I really say. I go up to her and hug her and say "okay, I'll stay but I don't know how much I can actually tell you I don't you to be sad, could you please stop crying." She looked at me and I put her face in my hands and started wiping away her tears. She pulled me back towards the bed. Put my hands in her lap. And looked at me seriously.  
"Quinn I need to know the truth, do you have feelings for me, even just a little bit?  
"i…uh" I couldn't even form words.  
" I know your scared, that is OK I was to in the beginning, but if you love someone or something so much it eventually doesn't matter, even if I have to wait for you Quinn. I will wait for you"  
"Rachel, I don't even know for sure, I just started even thinking maybe I liked you more than a friend it is all so confusing, I will never judge you for you figuring that out, I actually applaud you for it! But you cannot expect me to drop everything and be willing to be with you! I may want to be with you one day but I can't decide that right now. Yes I want to continue being your friend and I love you but please respect my decision now. It could change the future for us later if I decide to, but I want to see maybe we could see what it's like and have a "fake date" and see what I think about it, it's not a commitment and I don't want it to change our friendship. If that's okay with you anyway."  
she looked so cute she had such a big smile on her face but I don't want her to get to happy about it yes. I want her happy. But I may never be ready for your relationship especially with a girl, I will have so many people to answer to. But Rachel does make me happy isn't that what matters at the end of the day? Finally Rachel spoke up. "Yes, Quinn I think I'd like that" there was no harm and go for test drive right? Everyone is allowed to experiment. And if I decide not to be with Rachel she will have to respect my decision. She then turned to me "Do you want to watch another movie?" she said looking extremely cute, she seems more now… like she is more comfortable around me I just nodded I don't want to rain on her parade. I just nodded and gave her a smile, maybe I could actually do this. It makes me really happy that I kissed her though. For this movie we changed into our pyjama's and crawled into her bed and somewhat cuddled. Sat quite close and held hands, such a relaxing feeling, we decided on another horror movie. This time "Texas Chainsaw Massacre" as much as I won't say I am into girls yet doesn't mean I can't enjoy the perks of cuddling up to a good horror movie at least with my good friend right?

As soon as laid back in the bed with Rachel she curled right up next to me I knew she was going to be scared, kind of why I picked it. I honestly didn't know she was afraid of horror movies that badly though. She must really like me if she agrred to watch something she hates just to make me happy. Why was I such bitch to her in sophomore year, I mean yes I was head cheerleader but I barely even knew Rachel and I judged her and did such mean things to her. When people shut me out she was the one saying people in glee club wouldn't judge me. I have missed all the signs she has been in love with me for all that time and I just didn't notice it. Quinn Fabray you are not very observant, the person you need to love was right in front of you all along. All I could do was stare at Rachel and smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Wanted You More- Chapter 7

Days went by and Rachel and I spent so much time together, after school, before school. It was awesome. I was having so much fun with her, really getting to know her. Finding out what really scares her, which is clowns and failing to succeed. All I could do was smile. She was perfect but in her own way and I can't help but love her. We decided we were going to try a pretend date tonight at her place since her dads are out of town again! She said she was going to cook and we'd watch another movie. Maybe watch it. i mean we haven't kissed since that night but all I want to do is put her lips on mine. But I told her we are doing a trial run and keeping things ultra-slow. I think I really do want to be with Rachel but not ready to come out yet! She is the person that has made me the happiest ever in my life. I decided on a light pink dress and black tights. With a simple black pair of wedges, not much make up just a simple look. I heard my phone *ding ding*. I walk over to my phone and it's Rachel. My heart started fluttering and a huge smile on my face came up.  
Rachel : hey babe, what time are you coming here?  
Me: leaving in like 5 mins.

I arrive at Rachel's house 20 minutes later, I packed a bag again just in case she asks me to stay, but I will leave the bag in the care I don't want to seem to eager. I rang the doorbell and she answered the door very quickly she must have known I was coming, either that or she was sitting by the door waiting, which wouldn't surprise me. She immediately had a huge smile on her face "Hey, Quinn". "hey Rach, good to see you". I walked in her house, she must have just finished cooking because her house had an amazing aroma of many Italian spices and definitely pasta, I guess being a vegan you don't have to many options! I personally like meat, especially bacon but I wouldn't ask her to give up her beliefs for me. That would be something we could work out. "ready to eat Quinn" she said to me. I nodded and she grabbed my hand and pulled me in the kitchen. I get in there and one plate had a chicken breast on it. I guess she could feel my confusion. "Quinn, I know you eat meat but I just want you to know it doesn't bother me, I cooked you a piece of chicken". That was simply the sweetest thing I got a huge smile on my face.

We finished eating and the food was to die for, so delicious I did not know she knew how to cook like that! I asked her if she wanted help with the dishes and she said she'd worry about it later, and that we should probably start watching the movie. She chose two horror movies, one was paranormal entity, which I hear is scarier than paranormal activity! I don't know what Rachel is thinking she wont be able to sleep if I don't stay the night! Maybe that is her intention, I have no idea that girl surprises me every five seconds. The second movie she chose was superbad. "Quinn, which movie do you wish to watch first?" she asked me. I pointed at paranormal entity I saw the look on her face but she nodded. Maybe she thought I would pick the comedy and then not want to watch the horror from being tired or something. I much prefer horror movies opposed to comedies, comedies lag to much for me. I sat down beside her on the couch after she put the movie in. I loved sitting close to her but not being to close, if I feel its right later I will. She immediately pulls my hand in hers knowing she will be scared now a moved closer to her and put my arm around her, after having a "fake date" I don't know I want us to be fake anymore. I am ready to be with Rachel for the long haul. She looked at me a certain way I couldn't resist anymore I moved my face closer to hers and just kissed her. At first she didn't kiss back I don't think she was expecting me to do that! But shortly after she kissed me back… unlike the other night this time it was full of passion, and somehow she still had the same taste on her lips, must be her lip gloss. I looked at her and smiled after I pulled away and curled up closer to her and watched the movie! Even if she asks me to stay the night I possibly can't it wouldn't be healthy for us, were too ne! The movie ends and she is pretty much sitting in my lap now from being so scared but since it is about 9:00pm I figured I should head home, she nodded and walked me to the door, expecting her to kiss me but she just kissed my check and thanked me for coming and she would text me tomorrow. I headed out the door and drove home.

RACHEL P.O.V.

What a great first date even if it was fake but it's a good start Quinn seemed like she was having fun anyways that is all that matters to me. The door bell rang, I ran to answer it figuring it was Quinn forgetting something. To my surprise when I opened the door. Finn was standing there looking messed up.  
"Finn, what are you doing here?"  
"you can't break up with me! If you break up with me you can't be with anyone"  
He pushed me out of the way and stepped into my house, very angry very forceful the push actually hurt me! "Finn you need to leave!" I said as I tried to push him out the door. But he was to big for me. He ended up slamming me up against the wall, I couldn't feel much after that everything almost turned hazy. I just kept thinking about Quinn. I felt a kick to my side. This is it this is how I am going to die my ex-boyfriend is going to be the person to kill me, I felt one more kick to the head and everything turned black.


	8. Chapter 8

WANTED YOU MORE CHAPTER 8

QUINN P.O.V.

What a perfect evening I couldn't be more happy about the way it went I am almost ready to come out and be with Rachel! Yay! I put on right round from Flo Rida just to keep my spirits up! I decided to text Rachel goodnight. I pull out my phone.  
Me: Hey Rach! Thanks for a great evening! I am so happy we did this! Try and sleep! Goodnight ! x-Q

She must have been a sleep because she didn't reply and she always replies quickly but I guess I should get ready for bed though! It is getting late so I turned off my music and changed into my pyjama's and crawled into bed tomorrow is a new day and anything can happen and for once in my life, well at least in a long time I can go to bed with a smile on my face.

THE NEXT DAY

I woke up at a decent time not to early or late, eager to check my phone to see if Rachel texted me. It kind of saddened me that there wasn't a text on there, maybe she was still sleeping I will call her later. I turned on a movie that I know she loves but I have never seen yet Funny Girl, I want to impress her next time we have a movie night… saying that funny girl is a good movie we should watch it and see her face light up like a child at Christmas!

I heard a *ding ding* and ran to my phone, hoping its Rachel. I almost sighed because it was Santana.

Santana: Q, you need to get to the hospital immediately!  
Me: what why?  
Santana: I can't tell you right now please just come here, something terrible has happened.  
Me: I'll be there as soon as I can.

What happened did Brittany get hurt? Or was it someone else in glee club? A family member of Santana's? Anyways I got in the car and drove to the hospital as quick as I could without going over speed limits, of course! I walk in the hospital and text Santana.  
Me: san I'm here

Almost immediately she met me in the lobby in tears. "What is wrong Santana" she looked up at me and started sobbing more. "It's Rachel, she is in critical condition her neighbor said there was an intruder in her house and went to check on her and she was bleeding and all bruised on the floor, laying limp and unconscious" I immediately felt the tears in my eyes "take me to her please" Santana nodded and took my hand towards her room while I just sobbed silently. I walked into her room she was full of bruises and her face was so swollen. Still unconscious, or sleeping, either way non responsive. "Hi baby, it's me Quinn, I need you to get better okay! I want to be with you! I am ready to be with you!" I said so quietly and was still crying. She started to stir in her sleep and slightly was waking up. "Quinn, where is Finn?" I was confused. "why do you want Finn baby?" she looked at me funny. "Quinn, why do you keep calling me baby, and Finn is my boyfriend so why isn't he here" "Rachel, you and I have been seeing each other, you broke up with Finn remember?". She looked at me like I was insane! "Quinn, Finn and I have been together forever, now you're telling me and you are dating? I am flattered but that never happened." "Rachel, I have your letter confessing your love to me." "I knew I loved you yes but I never started dating you!" I was almost in tears! "Rachel, yes we had a date last night, while your dad's were out of town! Please Rachel believe me! I am in love with you! I don't want to be with anyone but you!  
"Quinn this a lot to handle right now, could we please talk about this later?"  
"yeah, sure take as long as you want"

I left shortly after that conversation, I couldn't believe this was happening I was finally ready to be with Rachel and she doesn't remember. How am I supposed to live now, knowing she may not choose me and she may go back to that lima loser Finn. Something doesn't seem right thought why isn't he here at the hospital waiting to see her, I mean even Mike Chang was in the waiting room, I didn't even know him and Rachel even spoke. Regardless I won't give her up without a fight, I am going to visit Finn Hudson and tell him, him and Rachel are not meant to be.  
I arrive at Finn's house looking like a mess from crying the whole way here. I knock on the door and Carol answers the door. "Quinn, hi, uh what are you doing here?" she looked at me kind of nervously. "I am here to see Finn, please let me see him" she didn't move right away. " Sweetheart, you don't look like in the best state, maybe you should come back later." "No disrespect Carol but it's very important!" Without a word she moved out of the way and I marched up to Finn's room, without knocking I just barged into his room, not really thinking of what I would find there. He was asleep, I closed the door but not lightly, I slammed it. He quickly jolted up, very confused. He looked worse than me but he couldn't have known because if he had known he should have been at the hospital, jackass. "Finn, what the hell is wrong with you" I screamed. "What, Quinn, what are you doing here what the hell!" " I want to know what the hell is wrong with you! The girl you are supposedly in love with is in the hospital Finn, she was in critical condition earlier but she is stabilizing and you are here sleeping, why do you do that! Seriously? You don't even bother fighting for her? I know you broke up but man up Hudson! I don't think you two should be together! You don't deserve her! I do I deserve her! I can treat her right! I came to show you what you were missing, she is way too damn flawless for you! You are a Lima loser and will always be on Finn, if you know what is right for you, you will stay away from her and I still have a feeling that something bad is revolving around you and her and mark my words Hudson if I find out you did ANYTHING to hurt her… I am coming after you! Am I clear?" he looked like a lost puppy trying to grasp all the information that I just set upon him. Hopefully my wrath was enough that he will know to stay away. After that thought I turned around and walked out the door, and eventually out of the house.  
I drove the 30 minute drive from his house to mine, crying slightly hoping Rachel will come to her senses, and also smiling because I felt so proud for standing up to Finn like that. When I reached my house there wasn't my mom's car in the driveway so I guess she wasn't home. When I walked in the house, it smelt of Italian food, my mom must have cooked before she left, it reminded me of Rachel when we had our first date, which saddened me a little bit but my mom was an excellent cook! When I walked into the kitchen there was a big setting of spaghetti and a note, I went over to the note and it read:

Dear Quinnie,  
Sorry I am not home, I actually got called to go to a last minute conference in Los Angeles, I will be gone for a week and half, feel free to use your credit card on whatever you need and buy yourself something nice on me! I will make it up to you when I get back! I love you!  
Love,  
Mom.

Great so I will be alone for a week and a half, not even knowing if Rachel will be choosing me or not, anyways can not let this food go to waste so I made myself a plate and went to the living room and turned on the big screen and put on an action movie, I have never seen it before nor do I know the title but it is something to somewhat distract me of my Rachel feelings. A lot of blow up car scenes in this movie I didn't realize! It was so loud that I barely heard my phone chime I check the name : Rachel. I was almost scared to open it because of this may be where she says I choose Finn I am sorry Quinn. When I open it and click read it said:  
Rachel: Quinn, were you being 100% honest with me, with what you said earlier today?  
Me: of course Rachel! Why would I make up such a thing!  
Rachel: well if it's true…  
Me: if it's true… what?  
Rachel : I choose you! I started feeling the feelings towards you again with you there but I tried to lie to myself. Are you still willing to be with me?  
Me: I'd be honored.  
Rachel: come see me tomorrow, please.  
Me: okay I will , goodnight Rachel  
Rachel: goodnight Quinn

The joy, excitement, all the feelings really that came upon me at that moment was the most incredible thing I have ever experienced I was crying and then laughing with a huge smile on my face, I didn't mind that my mom wasn't home now, she would have me institutionalized for being this excited! I literally could dance even though there is no music! I am so happy! Tomorrow I must go buy a new dress to wear to see Rachel I need to look perfect, make sure she doesn't regret choosing me!


	9. Chapter 9

WANTED YOU MORE CHAPTER 9

I woke up easier today than normal, she chose me! The greatest thing ever to happen, someone chose me over someone else. This is the first time I am a number one! I got quickly and freshened up a bit I decided to be at the hospital around noon and bring her lunch to have lunch together, a cute idea. But it was already 9 am I needed to get to the mall and pick out a cute dress. By the time I got there I wasn't having much luck, then I walked by a newer store that I don't think I have shopped in before, it is called La Rivere Rouge. It seemed interesting; all the dresses were Parisian, which was AMAZING. Then I spotted it in the corner , a light blue dress with very simple ruffles not many and light pink belt to tie around. It was amazing, I fell in love with it instantly. There was only one and it was miraculously my size, I tried it on perfect fit, I checked the price tag $99.99. well my mom did say to buy something from her, so I put it on the credit card… after the purchase I quickly left the mall. I need to get home and get ready to go see Rachel at the hospital.  
After I finished getting ready I decided to send Rachel a text message to tell her I'd be leaving shortly!  
Me: Hey babe, I'll be leaving in 5 minutes! See you soon! X  
Rachel: Can't wait to see you! Been such a hard morning, Finn was here!

I instantly felt my blood boil, what the fuck was Finn doing seeing my girl? I needed to get there asap, I will not lose her again to that major ass that is named Finn Hudson. I get in my my car and drive to the hospital as fast as I can. If anyone is going to make her feel better it will be me! I walk in her room and see him sitting there and her consoling his crying NO NO NO! As soon as she hears my shoes she looks up and smiles, but she is crying too, what the actually fuck did he do to her? I walk up to Finn " I think you should leave" for once in my life im towering over him! Since he is sitting! He looks up at me and nods, I warned him something bad would happen to him! After he walked out the door I sat down next to Rachel and took her hand. "How are you baby, why are you crying?" She looked up at me and smiled! "Don't worry Quinn, he was just here to say sorry that he wasn't here earlier and that I shouldn't be in here and just started crying and then I automatically started crying." Why do I keep getting a bad feeling about Finn, he seems genuine but I just cant shake it off. I will figure it out though!

"Have they said if you can come home soon, I don't like you here" I said, she smiled and just looked down , I really don't know how to take it, is she doing that because she shy of me, she quickly scrambled me out of my thoughts "I will be out of here next week Quinn, I'll be okay!" she seems different to me, I think she knows something she isn't telling me and I will find out what it is!  
"How are you feeling? Do you have any memory of who did this to you, because I swear to god I will find him and kill him with my own two hands for doing this to you!" "Honestly Quinn, I really don't recall I just remember tall, and remember smelling alcohol but a face something that was said I have no recollection of it but the doctor said I could randomly get it back just have to be patient, I mean I didn't even remember you and I were dating! Which is quite extraordinary but still weird." That kind of made me smile it was "extraordinary" but I need to find out who did this to her, I owe her that much. We continued just talking a little bit by little bit you could tell she was having insecurities. As visting hours ended I left and gave her a kiss on the forehead and promised I would be back after school tomorrow. She gave me a quick smile, I think she knows something she isn't sharing.


End file.
